tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivienne Pierce
This orginal character belongs to Alex2Gilbert and for the Vampire Diaries fanfiction Tangled Web of Love and can be found here. Vivienne Pierce, born Viviana Petrova ('''Bulgarian': Вивиана'' Петрова) was a seer until she turned into a vampire. She is one of main character of The Vampire Diaries. She is the second-known Petrova Doppelgänger of Athina. In 1490 her sister was disowned by their father because she brought shame upon their family after giving birth out of wedlock leading her to be exiled to England and Vivienne went along with her. She quickly assimilated into English culture and met two nobleman brothers, Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson. She was attract to Klaus but in time she learned her and Katherine were Petrova doppelgangers and Klaus was planning on using them as a sacrifice in order to break the curse that bound his werewolf side. She sabotaged his plan by fleeing with her sister, taking the moonstone which bound the curse and tricked Rose into giving them her blood which led the twins to turn into vampires. Because Vivienne was no longer a seer, her blood no longer was a visible component of the ritual to undo the curse. Klaus was so infuriated with her sabotage, that the Pierce sisters were forced to live on the run for over 500 years as he hunted them down. Her activities during her first centuries as a vampire are unknown, but at some point between the 15th and 19th centuries, she took on the alias "Vivienne Pierce" (an anglicized version of her birth name) and eventually met and befriended Pearl, Anna, and Emily Bennett. In the late 19th century, she travelled to Mystic Falls, where she met Stefan and Damon Salvatore, whose family hosted her at the Salvatore Estate. She later fell in love with the eldest Salvatore brother, and subsequently fed him her blood, resulting in his eventual transitions into vampire after him and his brother were killed by their father in early autumn of 1864. When the Founder's Council found out the identities of the vampires in town, Vivienne and Katherine faked their deaths and escaped being sealed in the tomb with the aid of George Lockwood, who helped her in exchange for the moonstone. In 2010, Vivienne and Katherine came up with a plan to finally earn their freedom from Klaus by handing over the Petrova doppelgngers that came after them, Louise and Elena Gilbert. To sweeten the potential deal with Klaus, she killed Caroline Forbes, who had Damon's blood in her system and later transitioned into a vampire, she conjured up a plan to trick Mason and Tyler Lockwood into triggering their werewolf curses, just so they could each also serve as the vampire and werewolf sacrifices necessary in the ritual. She even tracked down the moonstone so that she could give Klaus every component necessary to break his curse. However, the plans ultimately fell through, Vivienne and Katherine fled Mystic Falls again shortly after Klaus broke his hybrid curse on his own, knowing that he was not done punishing them for their betrayal half a millennium ago. Early history Vivienne Pierce/1400s|1473 - 1490s Vivienne Pierce/1700s|1720 Vivienne Pierce/1800s|1864 The Vampire Diaries Novels Vivienne von Swartzschild (born Viviana von Swartzschild) was a young German girl, who was the twin sister to Katherine von Swatzchild and the daughter of Baron von Swartzschild. As a young human girl, during her childhood her sister was sick and the a surgeon believed she caught the sickness from her sister and they were both going to die. After this news, their maid, Gudren, fetched the village vampire Klaus and asked him to turn them into a vampire and he did so. Both Vivienne and Katherine became a vampire. Their father took both girls to the Salvatore Boarding House to cheer them up. There they met Stefan Salvatore, the younger human son of Conte di Salvatore. Katherine fell deeply in love with Stefan and Vivienne displayed interest in Stefan's elder human brother, Damon Salvatore. It was later revealed that Vivienne shared a romantic relationship with Stefan while he was also seeing her sister. Name * Vivienne is the common female French form of Vivian, original a boy’s name via an Old French form of the Late Latin Vivianus which comes from “vivus” meaning ‘alive.’ Viviana means 'alive, vibrant, lively' * Petrov/Petroff (masculine) or Petrova (feminine) is one of the most common surnames in both Russia and Bulgaria. The surname is derived from the first name Pyotr (Пётр, Russian) or Petar (Петър, Bulgarian), both equivalent to the English name Peter. Petrov means "son of Peter" in Russian and Bulgarian. Tropes Trivia * Vivienne's birthday is June 5 and her astrological sign is Gemini. * Vivienne's seer/doppelgänger blood could have been useful when she was human, making her a target if Klaus had desired to create more hybrids. * Vivienne is the first known seer to turn into a vampire * When Vivienne and Katherine first arrived in Mystic Falls, they made people believe they were orphans who lost their family in a fire. They may have burned down the house with her family inside after they were murdered by Klaus. * Vivienne is quite adept at disguising herself as Louise but other are able to tell them apart by their hair and wardrobe choices * Vivienne is one of the only two doppelgangers to develop her powers at a young age. (Athina being the other one) Category:The Vampire Diaries OC Category:Vampire Diaries Character Category:Female OC Category:TVD OC Category:Fanfction Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Seers Category:Vampires Category:Petrova Family Category:Doppelgangers Category:Witches Category:Female Witches